Spongebob Squarepants (The Broadway Musical)
Summary Spongebob Squarepants is an underwater sea sponge who lives everyday to the best he possibly can. He lives in Bikini Bottom under the sea, and works at the dining establishment, The Krusty Krab. One day in Bikini Bottom, random earthquakes started to occur. It didn’t take long for everyone to figure out that Mount Humongous was going to erupt and destroy Bikini Bottom. In an effort to save the town, Spongebob builds a team up with Sandy and Patrick to climb up the Mountain, stop it from erupting, and save the town. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Spongebob Squarepants Origin: Spongebob Squarepants (The Broadway Musical) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Sea Sponge Powers and Abilities: Elasticity (Can stretch his body several feet), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Aware of the audience, maestro, and people making the sounds), Broadway Force, Time Stop (He can freeze and interact with the world), Water Manipulation (Created and controlled a bubble), Underwater Breathing, Martial Arts (Knows Martial Arts, confirmed by him and Sandy), Social Influencing (Managed to stop Bikini Bottoms fighting due to their fears of the end and the several other issues they were facing, brought everyone together, including Squidward, who hated life and himself into being hopeful and upbeat despite facing their potential end) Attack Potency: Wall level (Stopped a giant rock in a rock slide by catching and throwing it away, Can damage other cast members, Comparable to his durability) Speed: Athletic Human (Ran around all of the town, and Climbed Mount Humongous in a few hours) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Depending on how big they are, He is comparable to Mr. Krabs who lifted his giant safe filled with enough money it was leaking out from all sides by himself, Caught and tossed away a falling boulder), Possibly Class 50 (It’s implied something of the cast can lift the buildings like the Krusty Krab, Larry casually moved aside a boulder nearly bigger than him) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Stopped a giant rock in a rock slide by catching and throwing it away, Comparable to the cast who took dozens of boulders flying into them, Took a hit from Sandy who could break off giant pieces of rock on a mountain, Both he and Sandy said they could roll down Mount Humongous and survive it, and that it would only hurt a little, Should be far tougher than Old Man Jenkins, who survived a Giant boulder falling on and crushing his entire body, Albeit, his body was flattened) Stamina: Very High (Sang multiple song and did multiple dance numbers in the same day with no tire, Ran around Bikini Bottom multiple times, Stood up for several straight while trying to save Bikini Bottom and singing multiple numbers, Screamed for 1 hour and 10 minutes straight , Climb up Mount Humongous in a few hours, which nobody has ever been able to reach the top alive, Both he and Sandy said they could roll down Mount Humongous and survived it, and that it would only hurt a little) Range: Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: A Spatula Intelligence: Average (He doesn’t show to be very stupid, though isn’t shown to be very smart either, He managed to build a team and manage them into helping save Bikini Bottom, He confirmed he knows Martial Arts trained with Sandy) Weaknesses: None Notable Note: While the Show counterpart depicted them as being very small, this musical shows clear size differences, such as plankton being a lot bigger, Pearl being nearly everyone’s size, a Jelly fish being much larger than everyone else. The size is assumed human sized, as they all are shown to share the same height as Patchy The Pirate, who is a normal human. Others Notable Victories: Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) Lincoln’s Profile (Speed was equal) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Spongebob Squarepants Category:Tier 9 Category:Water Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Bubble Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Martial Artists Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Time Stop Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Broadway Force Characters Category:Theater Characters Category:Chefs Category:Music Characters